


Torture

by TruthfulDeceiver



Series: Jester's Ocs [4]
Category: Super Paper Mario OCs
Genre: anyway this is more of the self-indulgent 'if blumiere died' au, did you mean the most evil thing ever created???, the prognosticus?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 22:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruthfulDeceiver/pseuds/TruthfulDeceiver
Summary: damien's getting his sense of self destroyed and he just wants to die is that too much to ask @ prognosticusyes?well fuck.more of the au where blumiere died !Character: Damien, Prognosticus (?? i mean i suppose so)





	Torture

Damien held a breath, as the void took the rest of the world he once loved, as it destroyed every last speck of dust of this world. He had no desire to be here any longer. No one should've been able to stay here very longer. A majority of them were gone, already in the void. He closed his eyes, waiting for  _ something _ to happen. It was distant, he hardly noticed it.

Even as it was supposed to take him, it only passed through, taking what was left of the already blank world. He felt his heart drop. Why was  _ he _ ignored by it? He forced his eyes open, only getting one last glance at the destroyed wasteland before he was transported out of it.

Forced to, by the book's own will.

"Why?"

A soft murmur left his lips. He couldn't even hear his own voice inside of this new, darker world. All he could hear were soft whimpers, pleading to be "let out." Or so he gathered, they were overlapping one another.

"Why?!" 

His voice grew louder, and it forced tears out of his eyes. He stood up, screaming to something that could care less, that took his words and turned them to nothing.

"Why was I left behind?" He sobbed, not knowing whether the pain in his chest was from frustration or sorrow. Perhaps both. "Oh, yes,  _ they _ could die. Kieran, my father, everyone...  _ Kieran... _ "

His voice haltered, leaving him breathless. He got suddenly quiet, tears still choosing to fall down his face.

"But not me."

The voices around him were swallowing him, covering his mind in such disgustingly true facts. Facts of his past, of the now, of what was going to happen if he didn't stop this. If he didn't reverse his mistakes. Oh,  _ all _ his mistakes. How could he have thought this was a good idea? The humans... oh those wretched humans. They were gone. But so were the people they hurt.

_ He was no better than them! _ The voices yelled mockingly.  _ He decided he would destroy them all, without any idea how much they'd suffer in the process. _

When they stopped, the place was eerily quiet.

"Bring my world back…

He didn't even mean to say it, really. It just escaped him. In his fuzzy mind, still echoing the taunting cries of those here with him.

_ Are you quite sure? _

"Bring my world back." He repeated, shakily sighing. Everything was hazy. In this darkness, he could hardly find the light of the ones he lived for in his own mind.

_ Of course, _

And Damien was brought back to the castle. The empty castle without any entities of any sort. Without any indication others had been living there other than the rooms that they would’ve been in.

Beside him was the book, floating idly. It spoke nothing. It radiated power. Dark, festering power. 

“What have I done?” He breathed, his ask directed at no one. His thoughts becoming the only things that were destroying him. “Oh,  _ no, _ what have I done?” His voice barely went above a whisper. He took hesitant steps down the room, at where the corpses were before the void swept them away.

“This isn’t… my world…”

It didn’t speak any words, still levitating so gracefully beside him. Damien stared at the ground, and bit by bit his heart fell apart further. It left him with nothing. Not even a hint of the rollercoaster of emotions he was filled with before this entire incident.

“Bring them back.”

A beat of silence filled the room.

_ Are you quite sure? _

“It doesn’t matter if the  _ things _ they built are here, if  _ they _ aren’t here it isn’t my world! If they aren’t here… I’d give my life to bring them back…” His voice stopped, holding his chest. Pain… Distant pain… He couldn’t handle this. Only minutes after all this and he regretted everything he did!

_ Then it is your life you will give. _

Damien didn’t even protest in his mind. He deserved it.  _ He deserved it. _ A voice repeated the phrase in his head. He could hardly hear whatever the voice spoke next.

_ But first, _ In the voice was cruelty,  _ You must destroy everything else. To replace it with the world where your beloved can remain in peace. _

“I have… to see everyone else suffer the same fate?”

_ Precisely. _

Damien shuddered, feeling weaker than ever. If it brought them back, he’d have no choice. He had  _ no _ choice. He nodded his head silently.

_ And then, in the end, you must perish. _

Damien didn’t pause before replying what he knew it was going to remark afterwards.

“I know it’s for the best.”


End file.
